1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for debinding strip bound books and documents. More particularly, the device cuts through the studs which pass through holes in the sheets of the book and extend from a first strip to a second strip. This permits the book to be disassembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic binding strips are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,013. The studs of a first strip pass through holes in the sheets to be bound and also through holes in a second strip, heads being formed on the ends of the studs on the outer side of the second strip. In order to debind the book, two means have heretofore been employed. A hand tool, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,391, and in Design Patent 236,794, has been used by pulling it from one end of the strip to the other, a blade on the tool cutting the studs one at a time.
Another means for debinding such strips is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,625, column 9, line 64 et seq., wherein the heads of the rivets on the outer ends of the studs are heated so that they can easily be pulled off.
The present invention uses a materially different apparatus than that heretofore employed.